


Hold Me

by _jamjar (phizzle)



Category: Lord of the Rings RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-07-18
Updated: 2004-07-18
Packaged: 2017-10-07 07:56:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/63036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phizzle/pseuds/_jamjar





	Hold Me

Want to be near you. _Need_ it sometimes, you know that? Want to just bury my nose in your neck, breathe you in, kiss the skin. Have you shudder and run your fingers through my hair.

Love the way you smell in the morning. The way your hair rumples, the way you scruff it up. God help me, I love the way you _sip_ your _coffee_.

Want to just fall into your arms, Bills. And never let go.

~

You being near me is like... like that first sip of whisky, gold like honey, sweet as anything to a parched throat. The room feels so empty when you're not there.

You feel so good when I hug you. With your arm around me I can face the world with a smile. Never want to let you go, Dom. Never will.


End file.
